gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Action/Reaction
Action/Reaction is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is given by Billy Grey to Johnny Klebitz. Plot At the start of this mission, you'll find Ray Boccino from GTA IV's main storyline talking with Billy Grey. Johnny is introduced to Ray, and immediately afterwards, Billy decides it's time to inflict pain on The Angels of Death for supposedly killing Jason Michaels, although he said in a previous mission that the person to blame was an "Eastern European". The gang arrive at Angels of Death Clubhouse and Johnny is given a Grenade Launcher to shoot through the window. After the explosion, a group of Angels of Death Members attack The Lost. The Lost MC kills all gang members and Johnny goes into their clubhouse to kill all members. After all members die, Billy and Brian come in and Johnny finds out that Billy did'nt want to take revenge but to take the drugs. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Follow Billy *Race the Lost crew to the A.O.D. clubhouse *Fire a grenade through the upstairs window *Take down the Angels of Death defending their clubhouse *Go with Billy *Get on your bike and leave the area *Get clear of the A.O.D. clubhouse Enemies *The Angels of Death *LCPD Walkthrough After the cutscene, you are on your Hexer in the alleyway to the left of the Lost MC clubhouse, along with Terry, Jim, Clay, Brian and Billy. After driving a little while, Johnny suggests a race, the winner, reaching the Angels of Death Clubhouse first. Fortunately, there's a lot of straightaways where you can gain huge momentum along Plumbers Skyway and easily beat the competition. Once everyone's on scene, Billy will hand you a Grenade Launcher and tell you to flush out the AOD members inside. Firing a single grenade into the open window marked with an arrow of the Angels of Death Clubhouse suffices, and the explosion starts a fire. This flushes several of the AOD members out into the open where they engage in a firefight with the Lost MC. (You may continue to use the launcher to make massive kills, and use the Sawn-off Shotgun or a Micro Uzi to finish off the stragglers.) Once all is clear outside, you and Billy head inside to clear out the remaining forces. Switching to the Sawn-off is recommended, since the remainder of the fighting will be close range, being exactly what the gun was made for. Clear out the remaining enemies in the barroom, the hallway, and downstairs in the basement workout room. Upon reaching the basement, a large heroin stash (referenced as being $2 million in value) is discovered. It becomes apparent to Johnny that all of this was a ruse by Billy - the killing of Jason was indeed by an Eastern European, and the attack was instead about scoring the heroin stash, already owned by the Algonquin Triads. Regardless, what's done is done, and Johnny is ordered back to his bike, and the Lost leave the area as the LCPD arrive on scene to investigate the aftermath. Video Walkthrough lsvoDxBRTbA Trivia *This mission is based on the real-life action of The Hells Angels shooting a grenade into a clubhouse of the Banditos. *When Johnny wins the race, he will mention that he is still Billy's "loyal servant". However, soon after these events, he starts to develop doubtful feelings towards how Billy leads the gang. *Rarely, you will see a LCPD Officer shooting you as well as the AOD. You can shoot him without obtaining a wanted level. *An easy way to win the race is to shoot the back wheel of everyone's bike. This will cause them to spin out of control during the race. *In this mission Billy and Terry will be armed with sawn-off shotguns, while Jim, Clay, and Brian will be armed with pistols. *When the player reaches the stairs off of the bar, a burning AOD member will stumble onto the landing. *This mission introduces the grenade launcher. *If the police see you escape from the clubhouse they will ignore you and still head there. *If you kill one of the brothers in this mission and failing it, before the cutscene outside the clubhouse begins, it'll be impossible to kill another brother as they will be impervious to gunfire/firearms or explosions. This may be a glitch of somesort. *Johnny and Billy are the only ones who enter the Angels of Death Clubhouse and shoot the gang members inside, while Terry, Clay, Jim and Brian wait outside (possibly to keep watch), though Brian appears in the clubhouse in the ending cutscene, helping Billy grab the Angels' Heroin. (possibly another reason of his loyalty towards Billy). *Some of the Gang Burritos are free to take during this mission as you can take it to your Safehouse though doing so will fail the mission as you would abandon Billy during this mission (possibly meaning his death) and abandoning your Bike towards the end of the mission. *If you call for the fire department and use the fire truck to put out the flames on the Angels of Death Clubhouse, the fire will not go out, the same happens in Roman's Sorrow, which is a coincidence since Roman's apartment and his Cab depot was set on fire around the same time. ---- ---- de:Action/Reaction es:Action/Reaction Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned